Thousand Smiles
by Nami Erins
Summary: February 14. Everyone is all lovey-dovey in the campus except for Gaara, because his boyfriend, Naruto is absent. But maybe, something's in store for him that's why the blonde is out? Well, who knows? Shounen-ai. One Shot. NaruxGaara. :3


**A/N: **Hello~! This story is inspired by the song, a Thousand Years by: Christina Perri. My friend posted the song in his FB wall and I seriously got hooked onto it, and while it was playing, this story flashed into my mind, but this is not just the story that flashed, so many more! Haha! But I hope you like this one. :)

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Thousand Smiles**

**By: Nami Erins**

**Gaara's POV**

February 14.

Everyone is busy in this peaceful afternoon, roaming around, some looking for a date and some are looking for the one to give their chocolates to.

It just so happen that the Valentine's Day is in time with our school's foundation anniversary, meaning, it is a festival for love and the genesis of a great institution.

But here I am, staring blankly at the festival down there from this rooftop. I don't want to join in. It's not that I hate the festival, I just don't like being around the big crowds such as that, unless I am with Naruto. He is absent today, and I had no idea why. I tried contacting him, but he is not answering. I thought, maybe he is still asleep, I would just call later. (He, being an absentee is not new.)

That blonde cheerful sunshine is my boyfriend. And yes, we love each other very much. I would share a bit of our back story. He is one of the guys who don't have a life after graduation and I am that stiff guy who would abide his parents' command to be at the top of everything. Thing is, he had a very fulfilling life, doing what he wanted to do and happy about it. While me, living every day of my life, just painfully doing the things I hate and not satisfied at every single second I breathe. He is so cheerful, that glimmering ball of positive energy got him surrounded by wonderful people, as I am pushing everyone away.

Maybe you are wondering how we ended up together, right?

It is a not a normal "magical" meeting you would read on romance novel, but the opposite.

We hated each other (at first).

I am the "righteous" student council prefect (simply because the stupid president thought I could do the job, again, that I hated.) and he is the king of pranks, that's why he is always in my office. We almost always meet, and then one day, I started getting drawn to him. As if I would personally look for him, what he would do next and "do my job" just to talk to him.

The next thing I knew, I fell in love with him.

I thought it was unrequited, but one fateful day, at this very rooftop, he pulled something I thought was a prank but it is not.

He spray-painted the words, "You're a bastard, but hey, I love you anyways." on the wall. Embarrassing as it is, (and quite stupid) I smiled and felt the sudden flutter of my heart as I was embraced by that blonde sunshine in his loving arms.

It was the happiest day of my life.

So there, since then we've been together, although secretly (because if it is revealed, trouble is sure to come and I am not ready for that) but we are happy. So happy.

So much for a "bit" of backstory. I smiled upon the thought. And blushed, a little.

I moved away from my current place, just to have a look on a different perspective from here. My attention was caught by the two students in the garden. They are facing one another, and the girl courageously handed over a beautifully decorated box to him. It's probably a box of home-made chocolates. I continued watching them, waiting for the guy's reaction.

The guy smiled so wide and hugged the astonished girl, later on, drowning themselves on other's warm embrace.

If only Naruto could see this, he would immediately pull out his camera to capture that new lover's smile.

Yes, he may be the king of pranks, but he loves to capture those gleeful moment, when a person smile. It may not seem like it, but he is a very great photographer, he even won some prestigious competition for it.

He said, "It is the most fascinating action a human could do. Just one sincere, blissful smile could brighten even the darkest moments."

But, I was never the subject of his lens. I am not a person who always smiles. I only smile occasionally, I don't know why, maybe it's just my nature. I tried to make smiling my habit, but I am awful at it. I always see the pictures he is taking because; he just spontaneously takes pictures when he sees someone smiling. I am jealous by those persons who could smile at every single thing, because they are Naruto's favorite model.

I want to become a subject of his camera someday.

Sigh, but I know it won't probably happen. I just can't be that "all-smiley-smiley" type of guy all of a sudden. I can't to do that, simply because, it's not in my nature to do it.

No, not those depressing thoughts again. It's Valentine's Day! I must get a hold of myself; think of something to do with him this day. Anyways, school will be over earlier because of the faculty party so I could call-

"Huh?" I was startled when my cellphone started ringing. Naruto's calling me.

"Hello?" I said as I answer my phone.

"Hello! I miss you so much! I'm sorry I weren't able to come to school! I woke up late... Really late. Haha! Sorry." he gleefully explained, as if nothing important happened.

"You idiot. Why are-"

"Where are you?"

"Hey! Let me finish-"

"Gaaraaa... Where are yooouuu?" he whined, I imagined him pouting and acting cutesy and all.

"Here, at the rooftop."

"Okay! I actually guessed right! I'm on my way there! In 3...2..."

I blushed and was surprised when someone glomped on me from my back.

"Gaara~! Hahaha! I'm here! Did you miss me?" he cheerfully asked as he squeezes me.

"Naruto! What are you doing? Let go of me! You're heavy!" I demanded as I shrug him off me. "And what are you doing here? Aren't you absent all day?"

"I told you I missed you!" then he kissed me on my cheeks, that made me blush even more. I really hate it when I helplessly admit to myself that I blush. It didn't stop there; he nipped my ear like a cat as he whispered, "Let's go to my house today."

Oi. Tell me that I am not the only one who thought that this is an invitation to "that".

"And what are we supposed to do there?" I asked.

"We are going to celebrate Valentine's there of course! You see, Pervy Jiraiya is out with his pervert research and I am alone. It would be a lonely valentine if I am home alone."

"No."

"Gaaaraa~!" he whined as he pout. He buried his chin on my shoulder and rubbing his nose on my cheeks, geez, like a kitten. "Please?"

"I am fetched every after school right? My father would be mad at me if I come home late."

Yes, just like a woman and I hate it.

"Oh come on! It's not like I would abduct you!" he whine as he stopped what he was doing, then... resumed.

"Isn't your house far from here? How are we supposed to get there without a car?"

"I bought my bicycle!" he excitedly said.

"Huh? How are we supposed to-" again, not letting me finish my sentence he pulled my hands and dragged me to the door. "Naruto!"

"Come on rich kid! My bike's not gonna bite!"

And so, we are here, at the entrance gate of the school. There's his bike and of course, it's kind of awkward to ride there, knowing we are both...male.

But I never won an argument with this one, so I had no choice but to seat on the back. No, I won't embrace him like a girl would do, I would hold on to the seat thank you very much.

He lives on the outskirt of the town, but the way to it is such a marvel. With trees surrounding and the cool sunset ambiance, it is calming and makes you forget the troubles you have. I could feel the graceful wind, that I don't usually had the chance to appreciate since I am always riding on a car.

This is my first time riding a bicycle.

All of a sudden, my blonde stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why won't you embrace me?"

"That's embarrassing!"

Naruto grinned widely and grabbed my hands then wrapped it around his waist. I blushed (blasted it) at the action and looked away.

"That's much better." he said then continued going on.

Yeah, it is much better. Honestly, I was never the touchy type of person, unlike this blonde man in front of me. I am just not used with interacting to people this much. I am socially withdrawn, but this guy... drawn me out.

Sigh. I embraced him tightly and rested my head on his back upon the thought of one day he would leave me alone. Why have I thought about that? No he won't leave me. Uhm...right?

I was startled when he chuckled, "You know what, it is my first time riding with someone else on a bicycle. It isn't so bad after all." he gleefully explained.

"Yeah."

"And I am so happy it's you I am with. This is just like a dream! Hahaha!"

"Shut up..." I whispered shyly (Argh) and buried my head on his shoulder. We almost had the same height, but he claimed that he is half an inch taller (in which I just agreed on just to halt the argument.)

"Haha! Seeing this side of you, makes me wonder if you're a different person from the one who is so grumpy, strict and short-tempered prefect in the school."

I just gave him an hmp. What the hell is he saying? This guy-

"What-" I was unable to finish my sentence, not because he talked again, but my lips were captured by his. He lifted my chin up as he wraps his arms around me. We stopped right in the middle of the street, I don't know how he did the timing, but it was gently windy and the falling leaves are decorating the entire scenario.

"Because of that... I just fall in love with you more and more each day." he whispered as he withdrew a little from the kiss, having enough room to talk.

"I...this is embarrassing! We're in the middle of-" again, my lips were caught by his. I wanted to push him away, I am really embarrassed, but at the same time, I am excited and happy. I kissed him back, fleeting but sweetly, giving in to his romantic endeavor.

"I love you so much." he said.

"I love you too, Naruto." I whispered lovingly, gazing at his calming azure eyes.

"Haha! Geez. I'm so lucky!" then he gave me a smack kiss. "Let's go home now."

"Sorry for having a small house. Probably, this is just as big as your living room or something." he sheepishly said as he led me to their living room. Not that it is big, just a few steps away from the entrance, unlike ours.

His house is quite ordinary, of course I expected that. Still, I prefer this small cozy apartment where wonderful persons reside, than in our mansion where I barely see my family. My older sister's at an all-girls boarding school so she only comes home on holidays. Even so, I never get to hang out with her because we're quite... Not in good terms, also with my older brother, who happens to be studying abroad.

So you see; I am left with my Dad who works for almost 24 hours and the housekeepers whom doesn't talk to me, because they treat me like... something sacred. I don't know.

"No worries. I actually like this place." I said as I sit down. "Unlike our empty, cold mansion."

"Wait for me here, I am just going to get something from my room. Uhm, search for it. Hahah! My room is in rubbles."

I nodded. He offered me to watch the TV, I just agreed to it. Not like I have any choice. I don't have any interest in watching television or movie. I don't have time for those things. I have to study in my free time or just read a book. I find books more entertaining than the television. Maybe it's just me. I am a boring type of guy, too introverted for my own good.

After few moments, he sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, I want to show you something." he said. I looked at him to see him smiling at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll found out soon." he cheerfully uttered. "But I have to blindfold you first."

"What? Why? It's-"

"It's part of the ritual. Come on, don't be so stingy." then he wrapped a handkerchief around my head, to cover my eyes. I just didn't fight back anymore, he is like a persistent virus and you just can't stop him from doing what he wanted.

But...no one's gonna be raped tonight right? Uh...right. I am not ready for that.

I am anxious, but at the same time I am excited. He could be overly cheesy sometimes, and maybe today he is.

I heard him open the door, probably to his room. I could smell something aromatic, like flowers, but I get the hunch that it is candles or incense. He could not possibly place all the flowers around his room.

The anxiousness is replaced by pure excitement. I want to see what's inside the room.

"I will remove it now..." he whispered to my ears, and then lightly kissed me to my cheek before gently removing the blindfold.

I was speechless at the sight.

"Happy Valentine's day Gaara." he said cheerfully as he walks in front of me, smiling at me.

The room is well lit, the scent I have smelt really came from the flowers on the room, but it is enhanced by the incense on the said place. It is beautifully placed as if an expert florist did the job. Red roses, white daisies, pink carnation and some flowers I am not familiar with decorated this wonderful place. It is so dreamy that it out-matched the fairy tales I have read.

But what stunned me the most... are the pictures of me. Angry. Staring at nothingness. Sad. Emotionless. Shouting. Every faces I could make...especially my most sincere smiles that I rarely show.

It is hanging in the air, suspended by strings surrounded by vines with flowers. There's a lot of it, it almost covered the whole place.

I cannot explain what am I feeling at the moment, happiness, joy, excitement what else? I just... can't believe it. Tears rolled down my eyes as I am still silently staring at the marvelous view surrounding me.

"He-hey! Why are you crying? Did I make you feel bad?" my blonde worriedly said as he held me on my shoulder and looked at me with his worried face.

"It's just..." I stuttered, looked up to his azure eyes with my tearful one. I hugged him, tightly as I could. I heard him snickered and he hugged me back.

"Hey... Don't cry." he gently whispered.

"I can't believe it... I always thought... I will never see myself in one of your photos..."

"Are you kidding me? It's the very reason I noticed you!" he uttered in surprise.

I widened my eyes upon hearing those words and just said, "What...?"

"It was spring that day, you're just sitting under the cherry blossom tree, and you are reading a book. Then you suddenly smiled." and then he withdrawn from the hug and chuckled as he is looking gleefully to my eyes. "I was so stunned by the beauty of your smile. Like it is the most wonderful thing in the world."

He gently wiped my tears, "It was love at first sight."

"But...but you said...you hated me before?"

"Uhm..." he scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "How do I explain this... Actually it's just a front. Hahaha! I can't go on saying that I love you; you might freak out and never give me a chance. You have to notice me first."

"What...?"

"Hahaha! Call me a psycho or a freak, but I stalked you before, well, until now. Haha. To capture all your facial expressions. Especially that smile you rarely show."

"You mean... The pranks..."

"Yes! You are a smart one and also a prefect, but I am just an ordinary student. So I have to do something to have your attention."

"You... Played pranks on people to get my attention?"

"Hahah! Yep! What else does a prefect do? Isn't it to catch pranksters?"

Astonishment. There's nothing else in the dictionary that could best describe my feelings right now. Everything, up until now, is because of him? Because he loved me for a long time already? How come I have not noticed this?

Tsk. I wrapped my arms around his neck, moving my lips closer to his and whispered, "You cheesy bastard."

He slyly chuckled; "Despite that, I caught you." then pushed his lips towered mine. He held me on my waist and moved me close to him. It was warm, sweet and magical. This must be the most romantic kiss he had given me. I felt so happy. I felt so loved and I want him to feel how much I love him. I love him so much that no matter what happens and I won't let go of him. If it is with him, I am ready to defy anything.

"I love you Naruto..."

"I love you more. I don't have money to buy diamond rings, but, will you please be mine forever?"

"Do you even need to ask that?"

"Nah. Just confirming."

I sweetly kissed him, fleeting but romantic.

"Enough?" I asked him, smiling.

"Absolutely." he said with a wide grin on his face.

**-The End-**

* * *

**A/N:** I actually started writing this two months ago! This is supposed to be a valentine present for everyone, but I got really busy at those times so... Hahah! I just finished it today.

I hope I had pulled that one successfully. Have a nice day and thank you for reading it! I hope I made you smile. :)

* * *

**-Omake-**

Dinner, they are both inside the room, sitting on the floor and eating cake.

Gaara: where'd you got all these flowers?  
Naruto: I had a friend who owned a flower shop. She also decorated it.  
Gaara: You paid for everything?  
Naruto: (laughed sheepishly, Showed a credit card) he did. Hahaha! XD  
Gaara: (blushed) you bastard.  
Naruto: hahaha! (hugged Gaara) He would understand. (kissed Gaara on cheek) I love youuuu sooo much~! (said in a sing sing voice) :3  
Gaara: (sigh) (on mind) I sometimes wonder if he is a child inside the body of this teenager. -_-

**-end- :3 Have a nice day~! **


End file.
